Fairytale Gone Bad
by atenademon00
Summary: After a hard mission, Naruto returns early to Konoha on Christmas Eve with the thought of surprising his girlfriend,Sakura.But something unexpected happens and he discovers the most sorrowful event of his life:Sakura cheating on him. What will he do now?
1. Fairytale Gone Bad

Fairytale gone bad

After a hard mission, Naruto returns early to Konoha on Christmas Eve with the thought of surprising his wife, Sakura. But something unexpected happens and he discovers the most sorrowful event of his life: Sakura cheating him. Devastated and with the reason to live already forgotten he tries to find solace.

Winter… some people think of it as a woman with an ice of a heart, which doesn't feel the pain coming from the people's hearts when she spreads her coldness and blast. But some think of it as a kind queen which takes the rule over the country and covers it with her white cloak making everything seem more pure… more smooth and more delicate.

Silence takes over everything as small stars of snow start to fall from the sunless grey sky, then bigger forming a downy cover. The snow embraces the houses, the trees and the earth transforming this little world into a fairy charmed land. Everything seems made of sugar.

The forest, like always, is alive, only a little stiffened. A wood cracker, like the ones with red cap stopped her beatings and, bearing against her tail, remained silent into an obediently expectation.

Feet pressed against the smooth surface of the untouched cloak of snow leaving small holes behind. The walk was heavy and small red spots could be seen behind. Hazes escaped the person's lips and rose up towards the sky.

He slowly limped and grasped his shoulder as pain traced his body continuously. The injuries were bleeding hard and the need to be at shelter away from the snow and cold increased dramatically. Blonde locks entered his view and blind in with the sweat which was already pouring down his face.

But nevertheless, a smile crossed his lips as he saw the house which he desired to see after three months of absence. His home.

A warm spot near the fireplace, food, a bath and also… his lover were expecting him. Somehow he felt how energy came up to him just thinking at those things. Letting out a deep sigh and ignoring the pain which was coming from each part of his body he sped up his pace.

The mission which he took had to end next month but he thought that he couldn't miss Christmas. It was after all his favorite holiday and he couldn't just let his girlfriend alone at this time of year. So he made everything he could just to end it earlier and he did it. He was home on Christmas Eve.

With that thought he entered through the gate into the garden which was all covered in snow. God, how much he wished that the pink haired would be at home. He needed her so much in these three months. Only thinking at her kept him alive and helped him with the fights which he went through.

He let go of his shoulder and brushed his hand against the pocket at his chest. He smiled, the gift was still there, hidden carefully. Even if it was small, he knew that it had very much meaning. After he finished the mission, he used even his last piece of energy just to find a perfect present for his lover and after a long search he finally found it.

Naruto took out the key and thrust it in the lock soundlessly. He thought that surprising her wouldn't be such a bad idea, she was, after all, expecting him next month. For his surprise, the door was already unlocked.

Blinking twice, he opened the door with a small creak and peeked inside. For some unknown reason he had the feeling that something could be wrong. After looking around and seeing that nothing was wrong, for now, he entered inside fully and closed the door behind him.

Grimacing in pain because of the injuries, he entered the living room but his lover wasn't there.

"Sakura-chan? The door was open and-" his voice echoed between the four walls of the room but no reply reached his ears. Slightly disappointed, he turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen when something caught his attention. Jerking his head towards the staircase, he noticed a sound coming from upstairs.

"Sakura-chan?" he called again but still nothing.

Frowning a little he took a kunai from his backpack and went towards the staircase. When he reached there, the sound of something hitting the ground made itself heard. With his heart beating fast, he started to climb up the stairs.

He just climbed a few steps that he noticed something on the banister. His hand reached at it and took the fabric which was hanging on it. He saw that it was a piece of Sakura's clothing. Moving his gaze up, he saw that many pieces of clothes had been thrown on the stairs. Some of them were even unknown.

Then another sound made itself heard, and without a second thought that something bad was going on, he sped up his pace and climbed the stairs quickly.

Gripping the arm which was holding the kunai he walked silently towards the bedroom where the sound was coming from. Muffled voices could be heard and the constant bumping sound filled the area. With each step he made, he felt how his heart was beating fast as if it would escape his chest. If something happened to Sakura he would never forgive himself.

When he reached finally there, he pressed the handle of the door gently and opened it enough only to peek inside.

The image which he saw, it broke his heart into millions of pieces.

There, in their room, in their bed, a certain naked black haired man was on top of an also naked woman, Sakura.

"Sa-Sai!" Sakura moaned loudly as Sai was entering with deep thrusts inside her.

The hand which was holding the kunai fell beside him and Naruto couldn't only watch how his lover was sharing the bed, their bed, with someone else. In fact, with his own teammate, with one of his friends.

"Aah! Sai! More, more! Right there. AAh!" Sakura kept on moaning his name and the man did as she told him. He continued to thrust powerful and deeply inside her.

"Ah, Sakura. So good." Sai moaned.

Naruto started to tremble at the sight in front of him. He thought that everything was right between him and the pink haired but the image in front of him showed clearly what it was the most undeniable truth. It amazed him how Sakura kept calling Sai's name, with such passion and desire, how she moaned, how Naruto could never make her moan in their intimacy.

The next thing which happened shocked him the most.

Sai got out of Sakura and turned her with her back at him. Then, in a fast move, he entered her ass fully making her scream of pleasure. He dug deep his fingers in her hips, pulling her more towards his member. The blonde watched how Sai was slowly exiting Sakura, making her moan like an animal and how he was entering still slowly. Sakura started to tremble because of all the deep sensations which traced her body. She pushed her ass backwards so he would enter more inside her.

"More. Sai! More!" she screamed.

Without another word, in just one thrust he entered fast and whole inside her. Smirking, he leaned forward and planted kisses on her back. Then he reached her neck and bit there, leaving her a mark that she was his property.

'Sakura…' Naruto's mind kept repeating her name, calling her, wanting her to stop right then.

Soon enough, the room filled with their yells as they reached the maximum point of pleasure. Both of them collapsed on bed exhausted with Sai on top of her. Their hard breath echoed in the room and inside Naruto's head continuously.

He watched how Sakura's red sweaty face was dominated by the widest smile he had ever seen. She never gave him that kind of smile, she never looked at him the way she was looking at Sai right now. Lovingly and lustful in the same time.

Then those words which escaped her lips, the words which she never told him, the words which she never meant to say to him, reached his ears.

"I love you." she whispered with so passion that it made him tremble and made him collapse on his knees in front of the door and with his fists clenched to maximum.

Naruto let out a whimper not believing what he just heard, he grabbed his blonde locks in his fists wishing that he would die there. He just lost the reason to live. His lover never loved him, always thinking at someone else. Suppressing the urge to cry, he rose hardly on his feet and thought only to get the hell out of there. Away from this house, away from his home which he wanted to see so badly a few minutes ago. With one last look given at the entwined hands of the two lovers, he took the small box from his pocket.

"I love you too." The reply came from the black haired and Naruto stopped breathing for a while. Then, leaning his head down and still holding his breath, he put the box down. The gift which he wanted to give it to her, to show his love for her, had been left on the cupboard which was next to the door to the bedroom.

With his heart broken, he closed the door and turned around starting to walk towards the staircase with blank movements. He felt lightheaded and sick, he felt how he would throw up in any moment. It was just too much pain to bear.

Outside the house, his skin made contact with the cold air of the winter. It was still snowing but that it didn't matter to him. He could only hear the heart beats which would never give him peace at all. The injuries hurt him more than a few minutes ago, but none of them would compare with the one which was coming from his heart.

Left without a home where he would go, he started to walk down the street towards nowhere. He didn't have any idea where he would go, where would he be wanted or… loved. Huffing in the cold air he continued his walk limping with his blood trickling down from his flesh wounds and falling on the white cloak of snow giving it the color of crimson.

Walking blindly along the crowded streets which were thicken with people trying to buy presents on the last minute or with children playing by throwing snow balls at each other, he reached finally a neighborhood where he had never been in a long time.

This neighborhood was silent, the echoes of children couldn't be heard and the sensation of emptiness filled the whole area. He didn't even know how he got here, but something made him walk towards this place. His feet started to walk ahead of him and soon he found himself in front of the biggest house. His hand rose shakily and started to knock on the door made of dark wood.

There was no reply, and he felt how he would lose his conscious in anytime. Breathing heavily he leaned against the door and waited darkness to come and take over him.

Instead, a noise had been heard through the wood, inside the house, and the door opened. Blue eyes opened a little and met dark ones. He noticed surprise written in the obsidian gaze and the sensation of sickness took over him again.

"No place…to go." He whispered and lost his balance falling towards the ground with no support. Something grabbed him but he lost already his conscious to realize what it was.

i Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Tick Tock! /i

The sound of ticking reached his ears waking him up. He blinked twice to adjust his sight and rays of sun lighted his tired mind. He stared blankly for a few moments at the white ceiling trying to remember his last fragments of memory.

Sorrow took over his heart again as he remembered what he saw back at his house. He sighed, happiness had never been a sentiment which he would feel at least for a little time. Every time he thought that he found it, it had been taken away from him.

"Awaken, dobe?" a voice said and the blonde startled. Of course, he remembered the last part now. After leaving his house he went at the Uchiha Compound. Naruto rose his gaze and stared weakly at the raven which was sitting at his feet. He tried to get up, but he felt how pain traced his body at the movement. "Oi, sit down. You have yet to recover." He said and brushed his hand against the blonde's shoulder pushing him backwards. Naruto growled a little at the sight of the bandages around his chest but complied and leaned on the bed still staring at the Uchiha in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice, which didn't seem to belong to him at all.

"You fainted at my doorstep. Never thought that you'd do that just from some injuries, dobe." Sasuke smirked and handed him a cup of steaming hot tea.

Naruto took it silently and gave him a glare. He wanted to argue with him, he wanted to give him a reply as bad as his but for some reason, he couldn't. The pain which was coming from inside wouldn't let him. Instead, he nodded and rose the cup to his lips in order to take a sip of the hot liquor. He felt how the tea worked and how energy was coming back to him but nevertheless, he remained silent.

The raven noticed that something was wrong with Naruto, usually the blonde wouldn't let him go away without giving an insult. He would ask him, but somehow it felt strange to do that. It wouldn't be good for him if he would show that it concerned him what happened to the demon container.

"Sasuke… thanks." suddenly the blonde said making his trail of thoughts stop. Slowly he turned to him, and saw that Naruto was staring at him with big blue eyes which held so much pain and sorrow in them, eyes which Sasuke had never seen at the dobe. "And I'm sorry for popping up like that at your door and fainting and-"

"Hn. Don't mention it." came the reply.

"Oh, but I shouldn't be like this!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. "It's even Christmas and-"he stopped watching the Uchiha's face. "Merry Christmas!" he wished the raven, then seeing that no reply was coming from him, his face straightened. "It's still Christmas isn't it?" he asked willingly to know. Sasuke after a few moments, nodded and Naruto gave a small smile which in Sasuke's consideration, it was a fake one. "Glad to hear that." he whispered and took another sip.

Sasuke kept watching Naruto's face filled with so many emotions. For some moments, the blonde would ignore him and look out the window deep in thought or somewhere else in the room beside him. The blonde was in pain, he could admit it.

Naruto sighed for the nth time, he couldn't believe that he was in Sasuke's house, in his bedroom and in his bed. It just felt awkward, usually they would send only insults or glares at each other even if they accepted their friendship between them. But this time was different. Somehow this silent company did god to him, with Sasuke watching over him, with the warmness coming from central heating, it gave him a nice feeling. This is how his home should have been yesterday.

Just standing close to the man who he fought for so much, his best friend, made those memories of the past coming to him. Past which was also sorrow and unbearable for him.

It had taken Naruto so much time and all the strength in the world to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Of course, when they arrived in the village, they were more dead than alive but the most important thing was that Naruto kept his promise to Sakura. He brought the raven back to his rightful home.

Even now he could remember Sakura's face contortioned with joy when she met the raven. She didn't even pay anymore attention to the blonde, she just said _thanks _considering that it would be enough for him. Back then, it was more than enough for Naruto. His crush saying this for the first time to him meant a lot more than life itself. Even if after that, she continued to ignore him and continued her pursuit after the raven.

But Naruto was kind, he didn't complain about it. He thought that if that made Sakura happy then so be it. He would bear to see her going after the raven. But it didn't last long as the raven rejected her so harshly that it didn't seem for the others that the pink haired would recover.

It took a while to Sakura to get along with the idea that the raven didn't want her and finally accepted Naruto's pleadings and started to go out of him. But Naruto knew the truth.

She got out with him just to make the raven jealous but it was in vain because Sasuke didn't do anything to break them apart. They continued their relationship even if it was a lie. The blonde lied to himself that everything was alright, he lied himself that she loved him back, he lied to himself that she had at least one feeling for him. He told her that he loved her for the both of them, not even once she told him that she loved him without an obvious lie into it. He knew. He knew from the very beginning that it was all **_wrong._**

With one last sip, Naruto drank the whole tea and after that he put it on the nightstand. That's when he saw that Sasuke kept looking at him the whole time. Suddenly embarrassed he turned to him fully and gave him the same stare.

He felt how the glare was penetrating him and his soul, searching all his insides for the source of everything which was troubling him. Sasuke always read him like an open book and he never could explain how he could do this.

"Why did you say those things?" Sasuke asked out of suddenly and he leaned against the back of the chair.

"What things?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Before you fainted, you said that you had no place to go." Sasuke said giving him a serious look, searching his face for the truth.

Naruto turned his gaze away from the raven and leaned his head down. Should he tell Sasuke what he feels? Would he be able to understand, he, the coldest anti-social person? But he knew that everything he would say, Sasuke would keep it a secret, after all Naruto couldn't think of a person to which Sasuke would say.

"Because… I don't have a home anymore." Naruto murmured weakly.

"Why? Weren't you living with Sakura?"

Naruto sighed, it hurt to hear that name.

"That's until she cheated on me." He said and turned finally to the raven to see his face. Surprisingly, his face didn't show surprise or bewilderment, it was like always, calm and emotionless. But his eyes showed that he was still listening, so the blonde continued. "I mean, I knew that it wouldn't work since the beginning and that sooner or later she… she would do this. I knew she would try to find someone else." He said and gave him another look but only to receive another look back. "But it hurts to know this, it hurts that even if I expected this, it happened." He rose his head and smiled widely. "It's strange how fate works. Yesterday I wanted to ask her marry me and I discovered the truth instead. The painful truth…" he whispered.

"Do you still love her?" the other one asked suddenly.

"I don't know, half of my heart I lost yesterday, but it feels as if I would still love her." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke leaned in his chair more and crossed his arms staring at the blonde.

"But I don't know, it hurts too much to think what I feel about her now." He continued.

"So you think that you can still have a chance?"

Naruto blinked twice. How did he know that this was what he felt? Even after all of this he wished that he would still have a chance with the girl. He wished that he would still be with her, after all he… loved her. Very much. But the betrayal, the suffering were saying exactly the opposite. Even he, deep inside him, knew that there wasn't any chance to get with her again.

"No." the voice said before his heart would allow it. His words sting badly deep inside him.

"Hn." The raven said and for the first time he moved his gaze away from the blonde towards the window, looking through it.

Naruto sensed that he wasn't being watched anymore and looked at Sasuke who was still looking outside. His face was so emotionless, he couldn't read anything from it. Naruto always tried to find out what the raven was thinking, but it seemed too hard, too impossible for him to do that. Even after their teamwork against Itachi, after his defeat, and after his death, Sasuke remained the same. He remained in that cold state of his always pushing people away from him not wanting to get attached to anybody. It took Naruto 2 years just to make the raven accept him as a friend again.

"Sasuke, do you like Christams?" Naruto asked suddenly wanting to change the subject and when the raven pierced him with a glare, he realized that he made a mistake asking him that kind of thing but he continued. "I'm sure you get a lot of presents and-"

"No." he interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't get presents at this time of year, so I don't celebrate it." Sasuke said after a pause.

"What? But it's Christmas, the most beautiful time of year. The food, the presents, the mistletoe, everything!" he said but the raven just shrugged at his words.

"Even with those, I don't celebrate it." he said.

Naruto gave him a look as if he was someone incredible to look at, what did he mean that he doesn't celebrate Christmas?

"Not at all?" he asked leaning forward to see him better.

"Not at all." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure that if you would have done this then.."

"Then what?"

Naruto leaned backwards, a little embarrassed but continued to look at him.

"I would have come to spend it with you." he said with a small smile.

The raven analyzed every word which escaped the blonde lips. It surprised him how Naruto would care about the others more than he would usually care about himself. Naruto always had been a selfless person, everyone knew that.

"We should do that now!" the blonde said cheerfully and rose up again. "Yeah, it would be fun!" he said as if every problem in the world disappeared from the blonde's mind. He straightened and tried to pull the covers off of him so he would get out of bed but a hand pushed him back. He turned to Sasuke which had his hand still on Naruto's shoulder pushing him backwards.

"Dobe, you cannot get out of bed. The injuries are still pretty bad." He said in calm voice which tried to fake his worry.

"But it's Christmas and-"

"No. Besides it's better this way without it." He said.

Naruto stared at him with shock not believing what he just said.

"How can you say that? Christmas isn't just a holiday. It's the most important event of the year, people gather at one's place, give presents to show how much they care about the other and… family reunion and… it's the only event when people can show the way they are, the way they feel." He added silently.

He certainly did saw the true face of Sakura's on Christmas this year.

Then, for the first time after he heard those things, after he found out the painful truth, he broke. Tears filled his eyes and they started to pour down his cheeks. It hurt to be abandoned, to be betrayed by the loved one. He couldn't care if Sasuke would laugh at him because he was acting like a sentimental woman. It just…hurt and it was unbearable.

He leaned his head down and let them fall, he wanted to release himself of that pain coming from his chest. He just wanted to cry, he was human after all.

Suddenly, he felt a swift of weight on the bed and the next thing he knew was that something warm was hitting his face. He rose his gaze and saw that raven wrapped his hands around him and pulled him at his chest. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just patted him on the back and Naruto, feeling safe, he let the tears fall down, not stopping them.

He grabbed Sasuke's shirt in a fist and clenched it tight sobbing at his chest, while listening to the raven's heartbeats which now were very fast. He wanted to let go of that tension, of that distress, of everything. He wanted just to stay there, where for the first time in years he felt really safe and without the fear that something harsh will happen to him any moment.

Sasuke understood him. Like no one did.

He cried a few more minutes at his chest until he felt that there were no more tears and tried to back away but Sasuke's hands were still holding him there. Confused by this movement he rose his gaze and saw the raven's black eyes. They stared at each other, blue eyes locked on black as night ones. Trying to decipher what the other was thinking, feeling.

Naruto watched them carefully and for the first time in his life, he read something in them. It was compassion. And probably something more but he couldn't figure it out. There were too many feelings mixed inside them.

"Sasuke. I-"he was cut off as the raven rose his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then probably in accident, the hand brushed against his trembling lips and salty taste reached his senses.

"Hn." He just said but continued to look at him still holding his body close to his. Naruto felt the warmness which was emanated from the raven's body and felt more safety. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around Sasuke as well, making him tense at the sudden action.

He knew that he was needed now, here. He felt somehow that Sasuke needed the hug more than him. He couldn't explain it but he knew that he was right.

"I finally understand now." He whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked and Naruto could sense a small hint of embarrassment in his voice because of this situation. He didn't care and continued to hug him while a big smile crossed his lips.

"I never loved her." He said. "Never felt safe with her. Never felt… needed with her." He continued. "I know now…" he lifted his gaze at the raven.

"It sure took you long, dobe." Sasuke said smirking and traced his hands through the blonde's hair.

Naruto smiled weakly, it really did took him long to realize that his most important person was always close to him. Always with him. Always there for him when he needed someone. His only best friend, Sasuke. The only person wich made him feel truly safe.

"I might reconsider your option of celebrating Christmas." Sasuke smirked in a way which mesmerized Naruto.

"H-How?" he asked, then, without expecting it Sasuke leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart and their breaths were hitting each other's faces.

"First…by giving the wishing- Merry Christmas, dobe- and in the second, by giving a present." He said and the next thing which happened it surprised Naruto very much. The raven pressed his lips against his and started to move them in a kiss. Naruto widened his eyes open but second by second passing, he closed his eyes slowly and responded to the kiss. He only thought how soft Sasuke's lips were, how perfect, and how they burnt against his. He opened his mouth wider and their kiss became more passionate and hotly.

Naruto gave himself fully to Sasuke. He knew that he wouldn't regret it, he knew that Sasuke would take care of him and never let him go.

Their long kiss ended as the need of air increased and they departed their lips still looking at each other. Or better said, smiling at each other.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too, bastard!" Naruto said and planted his head on the raven's shoulder.

Everything would change now because believing it or not he had deeper feelings that he had ever shared with someone before.

How oblivious the mind of a human can be. Not realizing from the beginning what greatness lies in front of him.

But Christmas, forever will show his right feelings and he will go after the source of happiness. Not by mind or by legs, but by heart. Because true love **_is_** happiness.

Light candles burning in their lamp ads, are spreading a golden trembling light, over the covered table with small porcelain cups of tea, not white, not green, but with barely guessed drawings.

In the corner of the room with red carpets and heavy curtains, a tall cone tree lies magnificently adorned and shining beautifully in the small light sending rays over the room.

The smell of cinnamon, green tea, silk and velvet, of winter and memories, vanilla and forest filled his nostrils.

He raised his head gently, as much as his injuries allowed it, from the couch in which he was staying, and looked around bewildered by the great image in front of him. He knew how it looked like but he wanted to stare at it again, to feel his heart at peace by sending another look at the splendid settlement before him. Only someone was missing from that picture.

Finally, he appeared. His dark gaze shone in the light of the candles and a smile played on his lips. The dobe changed the arrangement of his living room again. Naruto stared at his face with hints of red from the cold winter outside, fragile and covered in some places with small snow flakes which already started to melt from the warmness which was coming from the radiator. The raven's fingers were playing with the small seeds of the mistletoe which he was holding.

The looked at each other in silence, but it was a silence as a sound and as a beautiful smell. Green, the color of the holiday. In just one look, many thoughts and many words had been sent to each other. Then, in a second the raven reached to the couch where the blonde was staying and raised the plant above of them. They sent each other mischievous looks and their lips collide into a wonderful, unforgettable kiss. Time seemed to stay in place for them, both of them giving the other one piece of their own soul to hold and to take care of it forever.

And the magic of that long second which lasted as a Christmas night, stirs around Naruto and Sasuke, tying more their lives to each other. Each one of them giving himself as a gift to the other.


	2. Perfect World

Perfect World

The sun was shining brightly. Amazingly. Perfectly. Intangibly. Extraordinarily. A breathtaking flagrance stood above the village.

Everything spins around him and each sacrifice given to him is too humble and too simple. He's so far away but so close to the people underneath him.

Blue eyes blinked twice at the large sphere from the sky as it was spreading its rays full of warmness over the white cloak of snow. It was getting hotter and the snow started to melt for the dismay of the blonde. He liked snow. But living in the Fire Country it meant that snow (if it snowed) would last only a few days then it would disappear. It's not that he didn't like the country, the fact of the snow disappearing so quickly, was saddening him.

His brows arched as his eyes fell lower and lower until the sight of his house entered his view. Better scratch that, his ex-home entered his view.

He stared at every inch and part of trying to decipher why he spent so much money on it. Oh yes, because of the pink haired. Just to make that woman happy.

Surprisingly, it didn't trouble him anymore, he had already forgotten all about those so-called feelings for her. That's if they have been true at some point of his life.

He would still remember how he walked through that gate, bleeding, half-dead and thinking about the look on her face when she would see him. It amused him how stupid and dumb he could be. But nevertheless, he lived in a lie so he had to think of a lie back then.

Blinking again, he passed by it nonchalantly. It wasn't his home anymore, it was just a house made of bricks and covered with paint. It was a step, and a good one, showing that he could move on and that he could survive without her anyway.

How could he say that, of course he u will/u survive without her, the man which was walking beside him now showed the true reason of living. And it was him.

Sasuke gave him a worried look, why would the blonde pass his house not looking at it? Or even more, not entering it?

"Oi, you don't want to go-" he tried to ask.

"No. They would probably need privacy, anyway." He chuckled at his 'joke'. Sasuke turned his head and gave the house one more look as it was disappearing behind a hill.

"It's still your home." Sasuke added. The blonde chuckled again and his hand tightened around Sasuke's.

"My home is only where you are, Sasuke." He said with a truthful smile. The raven gave him a doubtful look but seeing him smiling, his lips turned into a smirk too.

"Hn. Then you won't mind moving with me today." Sasuke said and turned his gaze on the path again. Naruto let go of his hand and stopped in the middle of the road, shock written on his face and pink tracing his cheeks. The raven didn't stop and continued his walk while digging his hands deep in his pockets.

"What? But it's too early, teme! We just barely confes-" Naruto yelled at his back.

"Fine. Then after the New Year's Eve, if it's too early for you." He said not turning his head to see the blonde.

"But the New Year's Eve is tonight. That means that tomorrow, I-!" he yelled and started to run after the raven.

The raven smirked and continued to walk not listening to the blonde's yells of protest. He knew that eventually the demon vessel would give up and do as he says, it was just only a matter of time.

Since the day he returned, Naruto spent all his time with Sasuke at the Uchiha Compound, he didn't want to go back at Sakura demanding for an explanation or to argue with her. Well there wasn't any explanation to be given anyway, he couldn't care less about her words of 'apology' which, in his point of view, were far from apology. Those words would be only the explanation of the truth itself.

But he wouldn't think about this again, after all he was with Sasuke now, the man who he cherished and loved the most. The past is meant to be forgotten and the present is meant to be lived.

How lucky he felt right now, surrounded only by Sasuke's love and protection not to mention possessiveness. The raven would barely let him alone, he even went everywhere the blonde would go. So he suffocated him a little, fine a little more, but the fact that Sasuke would do that for him meant a lot.

"Are you at least listening to me, teme?" the blonde appeared suddenly in front of him waving a hand. Sasuke opened his eyes a little and stared for a second at the pouting face of his dobe, then giving a smirk he closed them again and passed beside him.

"No." he answered. Naruto was fuming, the bastard didn't even pay attention to all the things he said. He watched how Sasuke walked careless away from him, hands dug in his pockets. Slowly trembling because of the anxiety he crouched and gathered snow in his hands. Enough to form a large size snowball. Then giving another look to the raven to see if he would expect his action, he threw with force. The speed was good, the angle was perfect and it would seem that the snowball would hit him in the head. Naruto snickered and waited for it to make the contact. Hell, the raven deserved this.

As he was watching the trail of his snowball, he let out a gasp when the raven tilted his head a little and the ball missed him by a few millimeters. But nevertheless, the raven continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Naruto pouted at his failure. How could Sasuke move his head just in the last second so he would be missed? He sighed and started to walk again, still fuming.

But he stopped again as something cold hit him exactly in the face. He closed his eyes and rose his hand to wipe the snow from his sight. He barely opened them that another one hit him again but this time in the forehead. Wiping it off and with vein pulsing out of his head he searched the area until his eyes fell on the smirking raven which was a few meters away and gathering snow in his gloved hands.

"If you wanted to play, then why didn't you just say so?" he smirked tentatively.

"Why you-"he tried to say but couldn't continue as he had to dodge the attack. Crouching he gathered snow too in his hands and threw it at the raven, missing him by a lot. He had to dodge them carefully, Sasuke's attacks were too good and the aim was just too perfect.

Grinning evilly, Naruto formed a considerable number of snowballs and launched all of them towards the smirking raven, who, much for his dismay, dodged each one with such agility that would make even a panther jealous. In his attempt (and stubbornness) to hit the raven, he slid because of the ice and landed on his back with a thud.

Feet pressed against the snow in fast movements towards him while Naruto groaned because of the pain which now was coming from his back. That was a smooth move. He stared at the grey sky until Sasuke's face entered his view making him angrier.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto, still lying on his back, couldn't do anything but pout. "You really are bad at this game." He continued and stretched a hand towards the blonde which much for his surprise disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With eyes wide open, Sasuke turned around but right then, his face made contact with something cold and wet. A distant laughter could be heard and Sasuke wiped the snow from his face.

"Direct hit! Yes!" The cheering voice of the blonde could be heard. Sasuke gave him a threatening look but the blonde couldn't care less.

"Dobe." It was all he said that he disappeared also in a puff of smoke. Naruto's laugh stopped and he gave a shocked look where the raven used to be.

"Don't tell me that he used a clone too." He murmured then, having a bad feeling, he turned his head and something collided into him making him lose his balance.

Before he could do anything else, he felt how he was falling towards the ground along with something heavy on top of him. He landed on the ground, but because he was on the top of a hill, which he didn't notice until then, he started to roll towards the end of it. He could see only dark in front of him and because of the situation of that moment he grabbed that black 'thing' more at his chest and wrapped his hands around it pulling it closer. It was even strange because that thing was bigger than him.

After a few moments of continuously rolling, he reached finally the end of it but with the black thing on top of him. Carefully and slowly peeking, he opened his eyes. He let out a gasp seeing Sasuke's face a few inches away from his own. He realized that the entire 'black thing' was Sasuke from the whole beginning. The tip of his ears and cheeks started to turn pink and didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who was sitting on top of him smirking. Naruto unwrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and let them fall beside him

"Will you get off?" Naruto pleaded embarrassed and avoiding the eye-contact. The raven shook his head and leaned forward until his breath was hitting Naruto's lips.

"Why? You don't like it?" Sasuke asked in a voice which sent shivers down on Naruto's spine. Naruto thought that the raven would kiss him but instead he moved away from his lips and went at his ear. He whispered some things, things which Naruto listened carefully and with each word spoken, his eyes widened like they were about to escape their orbits. When the raven finished, Naruto was red from head to toe. Then, smirking, he bit the earlobe winning a moan from the blonde.

Not being able to maintain the beast which was roaring inside his chest, Naruto moved his head towards the raven and he caught his lips into a strong kiss. Of course Sasuke was waiting for this and responded to the kiss while caressing the blonde's cheeks.

The tip of Sasuke's tongue hit his lower lip begging, no bdemanding/b for entrance and Naruto couldn't do anything but grant the permission to enter. Their tongues entwined into a duel, both of them fighting for the dominance. Naruto wrapped again his hand around the raven pulling him closer and moaning loudly in his mouth.

They departed in need for air and both of them stared in each other's eyes filled with promises. Naruto made a smile and brushed a hand against the raven's cheek removing a lock from the other one's view. Just looking in those dark eyes in which he would get lost easily, he knew that all of this was real, no lies, no pretending, just the pure truth itself.

"Sasuke, I lo-"

"Naruto?" a voice called in the distance making him stop. Naruto snapped in surprise and jerked his head towards the direction of the voice which was very familiar and very close too.

"Ignore it. What did you want to say?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto turned to him again. He saw that the raven really wanted to know. His eyes of continuously penetration looking for truth told him that.

"I-"

"Naruto? Is that you?" the voice insisted. Naruto turned his gaze again in the direction of the voice but still, he didn't say anything.

He felt how a weight had been lifted up off of him and saw that Sasuke was on his feet with his hand stretched towards him. Naruto hesitated but grabbed his hand and in a second he was on his feet too.

A squeal filled the whole forest and the two men thought that their ear drum would explode. Naruto turned little by little towards the direction of the voice but before he would say anything two arms grabbed him and his sight had been covered with the color of pink. At first he didn't know what was happening but thinking at the color which was blocking his view, he understood.

"Sa-Sakura…" he called the girl's name which was too busy hugging him.

"Oh my God, Naruto, I'm so glad that you came back. And on top of that, so early!" she squealed in his ear making him think that he would go deaf in any minute.

He kept his hands beside his body, fearing to touch her, not wanting to do that to be more exactly. But she didn't mind that, she just kept hugging him tight.

What a dilemma. Naruto wanted to avoid her the best he could these days but for his dismay, he didn't succeed. Worse, she found him with Sasuke. Naruto snapped out of thought. Sasuke. He was still there.

Swallowing the air he kept in his throat, he backed away from the pink haired winning a confused look from her. i 'I guess she didn't find out that I was there.' /i

Sakura noticed that the blonde kept his gaze away from her, she couldn't understand why.

"Naruto, why didn't you come right home? You stepped by Sasuke-kun's house first?" she asked making a step towards him. Naruto grimaced at the fact that she was trying to get closer to him and in the corner of his eye, he saw that Sasuke was watching the whole thing, fire being read in his eyes.

"Kind of." He said and tried to back away.

"Let's go home." she said. "Maybe you're injured from the mission and probably need some treatment." She said and rose her hand in order to caress his cheek. "Come." She smiled.

Naruto startled, not knowing what to do. He felt the glare which Sasuke was giving to the both of them and in the same time Sakura grabbed him by the hand pulling him. He pulled his hand from hers winning a very confused and annoyed look from her.

"What's wrong, you're acting really strange, Naruto." She rose an eyebrow.

"I can't go home. I-I… I need some business to take care of first, sorry." He stuttered not knowing what else he should say. Sakura stared with disbelief at him, thinking at what he said then she just burst out in laughter.

"Oh I forgot that you first have to report your arrival to the Hokage." She chuckled. Naruto made a fake smile which Sakura didn't notice.

"Yeah, I have to go to Tsunade baa-chan." He said.

"Well, off you go." She smiled. "And also don't forget, tonight is the New Years' Eve, I made preparations for it and we will spend it together at our house. Just the two of us." She smiled cheerily. "The only thing left is you so don't forget to come tonight, ok?"

Naruto listened to her words carefully. This was getting worse, he didn't want to be with Sakura that night. He just wanted to be with Sasuke, they talked about it and they decided that they should do it together at the Uchiha Compound. His mind worked hard to find an answer for her but surprisingly none came.

"I-" he stopped not knowing what to say.

Sasuke watched the whole trail of happenings with a slight annoyance because his dobe wasn't able to tell the pink haired the truth and because he was just too nice to refuse an offer. But on top of that he was annoyed because the pink haired touched his property making all the Uchiha senses tingle at this thought. Couldn't she realize what she did to the blonde? She had to pay somehow. Sasuke smirked, yes she really had to pay.

"Well I wanted to-" Naruto tried to say.

"Yes, he'll be there." A voice said from beside him and Naruto felt a pressure on his left shoulder. He turned his head slowly and saw Sasuke leaning with his right arm on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto couldn't understand what Sasuke was doing. "Right, dobe?" Sasuke asked turning his gaze towards him.

The blonde was speechless, he couldn't figure out why was Sasuke doing this but seeing his eyes which ordered him to do what he said, he gave in.

"I'll be there." he said and turned to the pink haired which was switching her gazes between him and Sasuke.

"Great!" she smiled. "I have to go now, I need to get some groceries. See you tonight." She said and landed a small peck on his cheeks. Before he knew it, she disappeared from his view.

Only when Sasuke entered his view, he realized that they were alone again. He snapped out in surprise and looked at Sasuke with surprised face. His mind played again the meeting from a few moments ago and his brows arched.

"What did you make me say that? I thought that we agreed that we would celebrate the coming of New Year together." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and shrugged not saying anything. He spun on his heels and turned around.

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a confused look at the sudden change of not using the nickname.

"What did you call me?" he asked almost yelling making the other one stop and turn around.

"Your name?" he raised an eyebrow then sighing he turned around.

Naruto stood behind still thinking at the fact that Sasuke used his name. It was odd that he called him by the name but it was odder that Naruto made such a big deal out of this. What was Sasuke really planning? He pouted, how could he let Sasuke order him around? i'That's it! I'll show him.'i he grinned maliciously.

He was about to throw his hands in air, sign of smugness, superiority when he felt something cold hitting his face.

"Are you coming, dobe?" the voice called from the distance with a slight amusement. Naruto growled under his breath and wiped the snow from his face.

"Teme!" he yelled and ran after him.

Sighing, Naruto made a step on the already melting snow and entered through the gate. In front of him was his house, it was nice he could admit it. Not too big but not too small either, just…perfect. Somehow he felt sad that he had to give up at it but he had to.

Wait a minute, he didn't have to. It was b his/b, after all, he bought it. He spent all his money on it, he paid even the rent and the bills, that woman didn't do anything just to clean it. He made a mental note, after everything will be cleared up, he will get the house back.

Even if it seemed that it was like last week, it was still different. Now there weren't any wounds, any blood and any fatigue lying inside him. He was fresh, new and never felt better. The episode from one week ago opened his eyes for once in his life.

Another sigh escaped his lips and he reached the front door. Hesitatingly, he rose his hand in order thrust the key in the door but it stop in mid-air as he turned his head around. He turned a little only to see a pitch of black hair behind him. His eyes met the black ones and he lowered his gaze to see that a hand was holding his. He tightened his grip around the other's hand and made a small smile.

Slowly, he let the hand slip out of his, each moment seemed like an eternity and they finally let go of holding their hands. He gulped and with a little courage gathered inside him, he thrust the key and opened the door.

Why did it seem to be so familiar like a déjà-vu? Oh yes, because again, no one seemed home. The lights were off and only tranquility filled the whole house. He stretched the hand towards the switch and turned it on.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked from behind.

"She's not at home." Naruto said and entered inside only to be followed closely by Sasuke. The blonde rose an eyebrow at this action but the raven seemed to ignore him and he even took off his jacket.

"Just until she returns." He said when he met Naruto's gaze, then taking his shoes off he went towards the living room. He came here before and knew which room was where. Sighing, Naruto did the same and stripped from his winter jacket.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Anything you want." The other one said from the living room.

Naruto nodded to himself and went to the kitchen from which he took two glasses and filled them with red wine, then he walked towards the room where his friend was.

He barely entered it, that he was amazed at the picture in front of him. In front of him was the fireplace which was burning nicely. Sasuke probably lighted it on. The tree was on its right, beautifully decorated in many colors. In the middle of the room was a table, with the already arranged dishware and glasses. The whole room was filled with the perfume of forest and it was illuminated only by the burning candles which were scattered here and there and by the fireplace.

Naruto smiled and went at the couch where Sasuke was staying, one leg over the other and staring blankly, only when Naruto threw himself next to him on the couch he turned his gaze towards the blonde. He took the glass of wine and started to sip from it still looking at Naruto which was playing with the edges of his glass.

It was an awkward silence, they couldn't say anything to the other, both of them thinking at the pink haired which had to arrive in any moment and break them off. Well… mostly Naruto. He looked at the clock and shook his head in disbelief, time seemed to pass so slowly, he couldn't believe it.

"Oi, what's wrong with you." Sasuke asked. Naruto snapped out of thought and smiled weakly at him.

"Nothing, it's just that… when I'm with you… time seems to stay in place." He murmured still circling his fingers on the edges of his glass creating a pleasant sound. He smiled cheerfully and turned his gaze at Sasuke which in the small light of the room seemed so perfect and so beautiful. He put the glass on the coffee table and leaned forward towards Sasuke. His right hand touched the other's cheek and caressed it gently removing some locks with his thumb. He touched each part of his face, trying to read everything from the pale skin. His thumb moved over the forehead, eyes, nose and lips, stopping there. He touched them again with the tip of his pointing and middle fingers then moved them towards his own lips. His fingers touched his lips and Naruto felt the remnants of the red liquor which Sasuke drank earlier. The sweet taste filled his mouth and he closed his eyes for a second.

It was real, like him, like Sasuke and like this strong connection which existed between them.

His other hand had been grabbed by another one and Naruto opened his eyes slowly only to see Sasuke, holding his hand tightly. Then, in slow motion, both of them leaned forward to catch each other's lips. Naruto's heart started to beat very fast like it was going to explode. He entwined his fingers along with Sasuke's and their lips collided in a kiss. Naruto felt Sasuke's burning hot mouth because of the wine and opened his own one wider. With the right hand, Naruto pulled him closer to his mouth begging for more contact which Sasuke gladly gave.

Their bodies pressed flush against the other as both of them wanted to absorb the other fully.

After a few moments of moaning and sharing the taste of their mouths, they departed. Naruto felt lightheaded and couldn't explain where this feeling was coming from. Every time he was with the raven, he wanted more and more, it wasn't just too enough for him.

Slowly, he lowered his hands while Sasuke was watching him with intense looks and brought it to the end of his shirt. In just a single move he removed it completely and remained in his bare chest in front of the raven. He couldn't control his movements at all, it was as if his hands were doing what they felt like. He realized that the same thing happened to his mind as he opened his mouth.

"Sasuke…make love to me." he whispered slowly and audible enough. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again only to see that the raven was holding him in bridal style.

Not saying anything, Sasuke climbed up the stairs towards the bedroom with Naruto still in his hands. Loving him that night was the thing he wanted to do for a long time. It was the thing which his body longed for.

Finally there, Sasuke put Naruto on the bed carefully like he was something precious and sensitive. Naruto distinguished in the dark room the lust which filled the raven's eyes and he felt anxiety running through his veins to give himself to Sasuke.

Pushing the blonde backwards, Sasuke came on top of him with his legs beside the other's smaller body.

"I want you." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear making the other moan at his words.

Sasuke started to kiss behind the ear sending shivers through Naruto's body, then lower, lapping at the special spot where neck meets shoulder, sucking gently and deeply in the same time. Naruto closed his eyes and let himself prey to the sensations which were wonderful, never had he felt something like this before.

Going lower, Sasuke trailed a hot tongue from the neck towards the chest, around the nipples and down even further towards the abdomen. He planted small kisses on each pack of muscle and let his tongue sing in the belly button. Going up, he reached again the blonde's mouth which he started to ravish it not being held back. Naruto responded at the kiss as strong as the other one, not letting a part of his mouth escape as his hands made their way towards Sasuke shirt and he took it off of Sasuke's body. His hands started to massage Sasuke's back, caressing each part of it with the tip of his fingers.

Still kissing, Sasuke opened the belt from Naruto's pants and slid them down off of his legs. Pulling away from his mouth Sasuke backed away and started to take off his own pants. Naruto watched breathing heavily the whole scene, feeling more excited with each second which passed. He could only think how perfect the man in front of him was.

Then he let out a gasp as Sasuke took the boxers off too. Sasuke only smirked in his usual way making Naruto go crazy even more, then with slow moves he came on top of him again and started to take his boxers down too.

Naruto let out a groan as air hit his hot skin and leaned backwards as Sasuke started to kiss his body again. Sasuke's hands went lower and lower until he reached the pelvic region making Naruto whimper as the tip of his fingers touched the exposed skin. He started to moan loudly as those fingers wrapped around his member slowly rubbing it and massaging it.

"Oh God…" Naruto panted and Sasuke continued to pump the member in his hand sending the other one incredible sensations.

Naruto's hand made its way and grabbed Sasuke's hard member, surprising him, and started to rub it too. Sasuke bit his lip to maintain his moans but Naruto let them out, not caring if those were loud or not.

Approaching more, Sasuke came on top of him and started to rub his body against the blonde's, panting from time to time. Their hard on rubbed too against each other and they pulled their hands out of the way. Naruto felt like he would explode in any moment but the raven, out of sudden, backed away from Naruto's heated body making him groan.

Stretching his hand towards the night stand he grabbed the small bottle which was on it and opened it quickly. Naruto seeing this, he realized the raven intended to do something else so he grabbed a pillow and put it under him lifting himself up a little.

Smirking at the anxiety of the blonde, Sasuke oiled himself and his digits with gel and turned to his dobe again.

"It will hurt a little, just to let you know." He said and Naruto, lost already in ecstasy, nodded.

Naruto whimpered a little as he felt two fingers entering inside him. Sasuke kept entering and exiting them so the blonde's ass would get used to it then he thrust the third one making Naruto yelp in surprise and in pain.

But the pain started to fade away, and Naruto started to enjoy the movement of the three fingers inside him. Sensing this, Sasuke pulled the fingers out and positioned himself at his entrance.

Receiving the small nod from the blonde, Sasuke pushed himself inside Naruto's ass making him tense at the feeling.

"Relax…" he moaned and exited but only to enter again.

He entered slowly inch by inch, making Naruto feel like he was going to rip in half at this movement. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke pulling him closer to him and helping him enter more inside him.

To maintain the moans, Naruto sank his teeth in Sasuke's shoulder, sucking the pale soft skin. Sasuke already closed his eyes at this great feeling which went through his body with each thrust.

Finally, the anus seemed to get used to the size and Sasuke started to thrust faster and eventually deeper inside Naruto. At this, Naruto already bit so hard that small drops of blood started to drip from the small wound, drops which Naruto licked them with his tongue.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he felt how the raven hit the special spot sending the greatest feelings he had ever experienced in his life. "Oh God!" he kept yelling while Sasuke kept thrusting with power and speed making him feel as if he was going explode.

"More! Faster! Deeper!" these three single words kept escaping the blonde's mouth continuously and Sasuke couldn't do anything but to respond to his pleadings.

"Naruto!" he yelled too as he was approaching the maximum point of pleasure.

Their eyes locked on each other as they stared at their red faces contortioned only with pleasure and excitement. Their hands entwined together, not moving their gazes away from the other.

"Sasuke, I- I-" Naruto tried to say and bit his lip trying to maintain the moan.

"Wh-What?" Sasuke almost yelled.

"I…I- bI love you!!/b" he yelled so loudly that the whole room vibrated with his yell. Then he let out another yell as he reached the maximum point. His seed escaped him and stained his body and Sasuke's. Sasuke thrust one more time and sensed how the pleasure took over him too and he released himself inside Naruto. He prolonged the orgasm by thrusting a few more times then he collapsed on top of the blonde panting hard.

He climbed down from the blonde and Naruto turned to him, planting his head on his chest still breathing hard. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his hand around the exhausted blonde pulling him closer.

"It sure took you long to say it." Sasuke chuckled making the blonde blush.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but a loud sound which came from behind the door interrupted him. Both of them turned their heads towards it and they noticed that the door was half open. They looked at it carefully and noticed a pitch of pink on the ground.

"Isn't that…" Sasuke began.

"Sakura." Naruto said. "I guess she fainted when she saw us." He said nonchalantly. Sasuke chuckled at this happening.

"You did the same when you saw them as I recall." He smirked. Naruto turned pouting at him and landed a soft punch on his chest.

"It was because of the injuries." He scowled.

"Right…" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and got up. He walked still naked over the room towards the door and opened it widely. His eyes fell on Sakura which was on the ground and shock all written over her face.

"Well?" Sasuke asked from the bed.

"Completely passed out." He chuckled and pushed her leg away from the door frame then he closed the door behind him.

Slowly he walked towards the bed and a light caught his attention. He turned to the window and saw that the fireworks started to cover the whole sky.

"You need to see this!" he said excitedly and went closer to the window. He heard the rustle behind him and felt how Sasuke reached at him. Both of them stared through the glass at the colors and shapes which covered the whole sky. It was beautiful and very magical.

"Hn. Nice." The raven said and smirking, he came from behind and wrapped his hands around Naruto letting his head rest on his shoulder.

"It even started to snow again!" Naruto said smiling. It was true, outside the window, snow flakes were falling down preventing coldness and blast again but Naruto couldn't keep his smile as thoughts kept rushing through his mind.

"How come I have a feeling that all of this was planned?" he said and turned to the smirking raven who couldn't only smirk even wider.

"Because it was." He said. "I made in a way so Sakura would get home later."

"Wow, you really had to do it?" The blonde chuckled and turned his gaze to look at the fireworks which lightened the whole sky and at the flakes which started to cover again the ground creating the white cloak.

"Hn. No one dares to make fun of my property." He said smugly. Naruto twitched at his words.

"Am I only a prop-"

"I love you too, dobe. Happy New Year." he said interrupting him and he tightened his grip around Naruto.

Naruto smiled cheerfully and leaned against Sasuke's hot body. He turned his head towards Sasuke which was smiling- Naruto had to blink twice at this- and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Happy New Year to you too, teme!" he said then turned to look at the village and at the fireworks. Now he couldn't care less what happened to this house, tomorrow he would move with Sasuke and be happy like he always wanted to be.


End file.
